bellimarfandomcom-20200213-history
Story 9/6/2019
The session started off with the group having just rested up and leveled up to level 2. After a brief power boost, the group sped off to get Kromgarn to the Rosewick Apothecary. The Apothecary itself was actually pretty nice for the size of a town like Rosewick. It had a front section with lots of potions and tinctures, and Elionwy found a potion that was discounted from 5g to 3g that would give the imbiber +2 to AC for an encounter. In the back of the Apothecary, several plague doctors had offices, and they had a section to perform surgery on, a section to clean up, and a section with tons of beds pushed together full of patients. There were way more patients than average, and the staff we struggling to keep up with all the new cases. Aylan talked to one of the staff a bit, and the staff member accidentally slipped that they support The People's Justice. The group decided to go back and check on Kromgarn, who was in surgery at the time. While walking back, they noticed an Eladrin slip into one of the doctor's offices, so they followed him in and questioned him for a bit. He said his name was Yanthir, and he was a member of another Solana guard outpost in the area. He knew about Brant and the squad the team had killed on the bridge, and tried to slip away when the conversation dried up. Korgath intimidated him into staying, and he eventually confessed he was a Solana guard interested in defecting to The People's Justice. He claimed that Solana family members were manipulating the Ash Affinity, as well as The Cult of Asmodeus in an attempt to dethrone the current leader of the Solana family (Queen Melani, kinda like the Olena Tyrell of the Solana's). He didn't know who was involved or how, but they would get conflicting orders that would one day help a group, and the next day hurt them. There seemed to be power plays happening at the highest levels of the kingdom, especially as Melani got higher up in age. Yanthir was tired of the games, and decided to make an escape when his squad went on a mission without him. He thought The People's Justice was not being manipulated directly, because they seemed to be struggling for resources, and a Solana family member would have easily been able to hook them up. The group decide to let Yanthir talk to Kromgarn, but when they left the office they found Kromgarn had just been assassinated, along with 2 of the plague doctors and some assistants. The group fought of the Drow assassins and Rhetshurte managed to mock the last one into submission with a clutch quip. The group interrogated the remaining Drow, which oddly excited Elionwy. They found out the Drow were a small group of ruffians, and their leader (who was killed) was named Adinaar. They were trying to save money to retire, but spent it as fast as they got it. The group grabbed a Blue jar, a Purple jar, and a Red jar from a doctor's office, which were experimental new potions. They discovered the Purple one was a healing one, and used it to prolong the interrogation, as well as heal some of those in the Apothecary for good will. The Red one caused the Drow to choke to death, so they saved half of it, and they didn't know what the Blue one did. They also found 80g on the Drow, as well as Quway's coin, which allowed anyone to instantly pass conversation checks, usable 3 times. The group then decided to find the leader of the Apothecary (a People's Justice sympathizer), and then find Proprietor Morley to get their 100g bounty. <------------- Previous Session Next Session ------------------->